Maybe It Was Fate
by CrimsonGold32
Summary: Whitney is the younger sister of Hermione Granger. When their family stays with the Weasleys for Ron and Hermione's wedding she meets George Weasley. As the two families grow closer, so do George and Whitney. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. It Starts

**Summary: Whitney and Elizabeth Granger are the younger sisters of Hermione Granger. They are also twins. When the Granger family stays with the Weasleys for Ron and Hermione's wedding Whitney meets George. To be more specific they meet at the joke shop then later at dinner. As the two families grow closer, so do George and Whitney. But when a terrible loss strikes the Granger family can George help Whitney through it? Likewise, can Whitney help George mend his broken soul? Was this really a random meeting or was there some greater force at work? Maybe it was fate.**

A girl with frizzy brown hair and dark blue eyes hidden behind a pair of thick, black rimmed glasses hurried along behind her Mum and Dad. There was a small caramel colored dog padding along at her right. Her slim, heart-shaped face was flushed red from exertion. A black back bag bounced against her side. It was filled with clothes and necessities for a stay with her older sister.

"Couldn't we get something at a muggle store?" Whitney asked her Mum. "I actually know the currency for those places." She hefted her backpack further on her shoulder and pushed up her glasses.

"Don't be silly Whit. We're going to meet wizards! We should get something appropriate." Jean Granger replied to her daughter.

"But Hermione said Mr. Weasley is mad about muggle appliances." Jean gave her a glare and she looked at her boot clad feet. "All I'm saying-"

"All _I'm _saying is that Hermione is getting married. We've only met the Weasleys a few times before. It's important to make a real impression this time Whitney Elizabeth."

A similar looking girl standing beside Jean looked back and smirked. 'You got called Whitney Anne' her blue eyes said. Whitney stuck out her tongue at the twin. Her sister reciprocated.

"Elizabeth, stop bothering your sister." Jean stopped outside of a store. "This place looks promising." She looked at her youngest daughters. "Would you two like to go look around? There's a bookstore right around the corner."

Whitney nodded, pulling her sister along.

"Can you believe this?" Elizabeth finally said. "_Our _sister, _our _Hermione is getting married!" Whitney just nodded. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "C'mon! Whit, be happy! Plus, it's almost Christmas!" She nodded again. Elizabeth sighed in exasperation. "You're impossible around the holidays."

"She's leaving us you know. Hermione that is. She's going to go riding off into the sunset with her red-headed Prince Charming and forget us." Whitney blurted suddenly.

Elizabeth blinked in shock. "You said the same thing when she went off to Hogwarts. Minus the Prince part." She stopped and pointed to a store. "Why don't we skip the stuffy old book place and go in there. It looks fun."

Whitney looked up at the building. WEASLEYS WIZARD WHEEZES the sign read. So Hermione's fiancée had entrepreneurs in the family. Very interesting. "You thinking what I'm thinking my dear twin?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Why of course!" The two of them smiled at each other and walked in. "Whoa!" She exclaimed when something whizzed by her head. The girl walked over to a shelf, laughing in delight at the product. "Whit, check this out! Instant Irish Accent Breath Spray."

Whitney picked it up and took off the cap. "Open wide." She pressed on the on it and sprayed liquid into her sister's mouth. "Well, say something."

"Why can't I spray you?"

Whitney felt her mouth fall open. "Bloody hell Lizzie! You're Irish now!" She laughed in delight.

At the other side of the store, George Weasley looked up from the counter. George had been helping some kid find the perfect things to prank his older brother. But when he heard that laugh, he had to see where it came from. Two girls were standing at a shelf close to the door. Obviously, they were twins. George's heart did a funny little squeeze. He could clearly remember when that had been him and Fred laughing and goofing off. Now that would never happen again. His other half had been killed in the Battle of Hogwarts. The girl who had been laughing looked at him. A light frown momentarily passed over her lips before being replaced by a glowing smile.

George found himself staring. The girl was tall and thin, yet curvy in the right places. Her dark eyes were bright with humor but George could sense something beneath the surface. Something dark and sad. Brown hair fell into her face making George want to go over and brush it away. Her lips were red and puffy and completely beautiful. She was beautiful. And her laugh was amazing. George finished helping the boy and walked over.

"Hello." He said. "I'm George Weasley. The owner of this fine establishment." He waved his arm around the shop.

"I'm-"

"Whitney Anne! Elizabeth Mary! Where are the two of you?" Came a call from outside. Whitney looked back at George and smiled.

"That's our queue. Goodbye George Weasley. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around." She turned to leave but George grabbed her arm. "Yes?"

"Which one are you? Whitney Anne or Elizabeth Mary."

Whitney looked at her sister who smirked. "Maybe you'll find out someday." With that Whitney and Elizabeth left the store. George stared after Whitney as she walked away with people he assumed were her parents. He smiled thinking of how Fred would handle the situation. He was always the more out going of the pair. Most likely Fred would have went running after her like a raving lunatic. George was intent to wait and see if she showed up in his life again.

Little did he know he wouldn't have to wait long. George would just have to visit his childhood home to meet the Grangers.


	2. Would You Like To Go Somewhere?

"Hermione Jean Granger!" Elizabeth yelled loudly. "Where are you you little witch?" Whitney laughed as her sister began running up a flight of stairs and Hermione walked in the room.

Hermione wrapped her slender arms around Whitney. "I'm so glad you're here. I've been bloody nervous for weeks. Mrs. Weasley has been helping with wedding plans until you, Lizzie, and Mum could get here." It all came out in one breath. Whitney was surprised that Hermione didn't pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Nice to see you too." Whitney broke away from Hermione's tight grip. "You look beautiful by the way." And she really did. The trade mark brown and frizzy Granger Hair was gone only to be replaced by a smoother version. Hermione's brown eyes were sparkling with happiness about her impending doom. Or so Whitney has been calling it. It just seemed right to refer to it as that. No one would ever catch Whitney getting married. Not in a million years.

Mr. Weasley walked into the house. "Where's my lovely daughter?" He asked rather loudly.

"Here I am!" Elizabeth answered, bouncing back down the stairs.

"Not you, Lizzie." Mr. Granger replied with a playful smile.

"Gee, make me feel loved. Mum, Dad's being mean to me!"

Jean just rolled her eyes. "Can any of you behave? I swear that Whit and I are the only mature ones!" She gave Hermione a huge. "Hello love."

"Hi Mum." Hermione returned the hug feeling more satisfied then she had in a while. Feeling safer then she had since the end of the war. If her family didn't know about her nightmares they would soon find out. She looked at Whitney, taking in her younger sister's appearance. Whitney looked sadder than last time they had been together. But she was taller and leaner now… and a lot more pale.

"You need more sun." Hermione blurted.

"And you need a life." Whitney scoffed. "Get your nose out of a book every once in a while Herms. I bet Mr. Tall, Red, and Weasley almost passed you by because of that."

Hermione laughed. "Please. Have you seen Ron? How can anyone miss him?"

Elizabeth tilted her head to the side. "No, we haven't. Is he fat? Or tall? Is he fat and tall?"

"I bet he looks like a burrito." Whitney added.

"Or a potato."

They looked at each other. "A potato burrito!" They said in unison.

Hermione turned red in an intense effort not to laugh. "Would the two of you-"

"Hermione, is that your family?" A woman's voice called.

"No!" Whitney said. "It's a group of aliens posing as Hermione's family! We're really trying to take over the world! Next stop is the Queen's house."

Hermione smacked Whitney's arm then grabbed her hand. She pulled Whitney into the kitchen where they found a rather short, stocky woman with bright red hair. "Yes, it was my family. This is my younger sister Whitney."

The woman smiled. "Hello Whitney. I'm Molly Weasley." She wrapped Whitney in a surprisingly strong hug. It was a bit awkward since Mrs. Weasley's head only reached Whitney's breasts. _It's like a pillow_, she thought quietly. Elizabeth seemed to be on the same page and chuckled. When they broke away Hermione introduced her future mother-in-law to the rest of her family.

Mrs. Weasley did a double take. "Hermione, you never mentioned the fact your younger sisters were twins."

Elizabeth made her eyes go wide. "Whoa, wait, what? We're twins?" She looked at Whitney. "Oh my God! I thought there was a mirror following me around for eighteen years! I bet I'm the hot one."

Whitney crossed her arms. "Don't be so sarcastic Lizzie."

"It's my calling in life." She laughed and Whitney joined in. "Surely, my dear Whitney, it is also yours. You've been known to be quite a smartass with people." Whitney shrugged.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes filled up with glistening, unshed tears. "The tow of you are so much like George and … and Fred." The name seemed to be hard for her to say. Whitney felt a sudden pang of sympathy. Hermione had said one of the Weasleys kids had died in the war. It must have been Fred. Before she could stop herself Whitney was once again hugging Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sure he was a wonderful man." Warm tears fell onto Whitney's black tee shirt. She didn't mean to make Mrs. Weasley cry. It was just a side effect of being so caring about other people. Whitney held onto Mrs. Weasley until the woman stopped crying. She didn't mind doing it. Whenever Hermione came home from Hogwarts she would doing the same thing. Hermione would cry on her shoulder about all the horrible names people called her (like mudblood) and all the cruel things they would do. As the years went by, though, Hermione stopped doing that and found her own strength.

"Thank you dear." Mrs. Weasley patted her affectionately on the cheek. "Hermione, would you like to show your family to their rooms."

Hermione nodded silently. There were tear streaks on her face. She linked arms with Whitney and Elizabeth. Mr. and Mrs. Granger followed their daughters after exchanging greetings with Mrs. Weasley. Whitney finally decided to speak up.

"I take it his death is still a bit fresh?"

Hermione looked down as she opened the last door on the very top floor. "It was a little over a year ago."

Elizabeth frowned. "And Whitney had the balls to bring it up. Nice going."

"I was just being nice!" Whitney countered.

Her twin smiled. "I know."

_**WG**_

Whitney had spent the rest of the evening alternating between texting Juliet- her best friend- talking to Hermione, and answering Mr. Weasley's questions about her cell phone.

"So it's as if your writing notes? This texting business." He asked.

Whitney nodded. "Yes, I suppose so. Would you like me to show you?" Mr. Weasley quickly agreed so she went over and sat on the armrest of his chair. When Juliet texted her back Whitney began explaining what to do. "Press this button to reply and then you-"

"There's writing already there. Granger_Gurl_?" He said the last part questioningly.

"Granger girl." Whitney explained. "It's a signature."

"Signature?"

"The way people know it's you."

Mr. Weasley laughed. "That's brilliant! I should get one of these!"

Mrs. Weasley walked into the room rolling her eyes. "Arthur, could you possibly leave Whitney and her muggle contraption alone long enough to eat dinner?"

Whitney laughed. "It's fine Mrs. Weas-"

"Molly."

"Molly. It's fine. I don't mind explaining things."

Elizabeth came up and draped an arm around Whitney's shoulders. "My twin here wants to be a teacher. She loves being a superior know-it-all."

Whitney smirked at Hermione. "Just like my lovely soon-to-be Weasley over there."

Hermione gaped. "I'm not that bad… _anymore_."

"Yes you are." Whitney and Elizabeth said together.

Mrs. Weasley chuckled. "Well, dinner is ready and everyone but George is here. He owled though and said he'd be here soon."

At the mention of George Weasley Whitney's heart began thudding loudly. It was a shock that no one else heard it. If Whitney said she didn't feel some sort of sexual attraction for the man it would be a lie. He was undeniably hot with short, untidy, flaming red hair and gorgeous brown eyes. Whitney could plainly remember the smile on his perfect lips. Lips that she would probably dream of kissing later tonight. She must have gotten a glazed look on her face because Hermione clapped in front of her face.

"Huh, what?" Whitney said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I said come on I'm hungry."

Elizabeth laughed and bellowed, "FOOD!"

Whitney shared a look with Hermione. They were both thinking rather mean thoughts about their eccentric sister. At least Mum and Dad had never confused Hermione for Lizzie. You would think that parents would know the personalities of their children. Whitney had always been the more quiet and reserved of the twins despite being sarcastic and a slight prankster. She and Lizzie were both the class clowns in school. But Whitney was the nicer class clown. They took after their dad while Hermione was more like their mum. Serious and studious.

Hermione and Whitney took their seats at the massive table. They were beside each other and across from… Whitney wasn't sure who they were. She had only ever met Molly and Arthur. And sort of George although he had no clue who she was. He had scars across his face which made it look like he had been mauled by something. A bear maybe? He was holding the hand of a beautiful blonde woman. Whitney began to feel self-conscious with her average looks and above average height. The man smiled at her very kindly. She nodded, falling back into her safety net of shyness.

"I'm Bill."

"Whitney."

And so dinner commenced. It was a loud affair with laughter from both of the families at the table. Most questions were directed toward Mr. and Mrs. Granger, but Charlie broke that pattern when he began questioning Whitney.

"You're much quieter then Elizabeth over her." He nudged Lizzie with his elbow. "Why's that?"

Whitney shrugged. "I talk plenty when I feel like it."

"You mean after you get to know someone." Lizzie said. "Whit tends not to talk until she's had the opportunity to watch them. Although, she is _very friendly_. Especially with a young man by the name of-" The door opened and George walked in looking slightly cold. To put it mildly his nose matched his hair. Whitney found a smile forming on her lips. George smiled back. Elizabeth watched in bemused silence.

"You again." George finally spoke. "Hello."

"Hello. Told you I would see you around."

"So you did." He took the only open seat left. Directly beside Whitney.

Hermione leaned forward. "Whitney, you've already met George?"

George's eyes danced delightedly. "So you're Whitney Anne? Beautiful name for a lovely lady."

"Oi, you're flirting with my sister-in-law there!" Ron said from Hermione's other side.

George didn't take his eyes from Whitney as he said, "Isn't your sister-in-law yet Ronnykins." Ron grumbled something, but George wasn't paying attention. Whitney blushed and looked down at her food.

Elizabeth continued what she had been saying earlier. "But like I was saying, Whit's very friendly with Andrew Spielberg. He lives down the road from us."

"Was and lived." Whitney said quietly.

Elizabeth nodded, only the least bit ruffled. "I forgot. Sorry Whitney." And she really was sorry. It wasn't Whitney's fault that Andrew had died on the day he planned to propose to her.

"Who's Andrew Spielberg?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head but it was too late. Everyone was already interested.

Whitney shrugged. "You want to tell Herms? I don't give a fuck either way." She added the last part under her breath.

Without looking away from Whitney, Hermione explained the story. "Andrew was a boy who lived on our street. He and Whitney dated for years. They were going to get married but he died the day that he was going to ask her to marry him. He had Dad's permission and everything."

"How did he die?" Someone asked.

"Murder. He was one of the Muggle Casualties from the war."

Whitney put her napkin back on the table and stood up. "Excuse me." She walked away. The silence of the dining room continued pressing down on her. It wasn't long until she heard heavy footsteps behind her. Just like Whitney, Elizabeth had always had the lumbering walk of a man. "Lizzie, go on back to-" She was shocked when she spun around to find George Weasley.

"I'm sorry about your boyfriend." He really did look sorry about it. For some reason it made her feel better to know he cared enough to be sorry.

"Thanks." Then he did something that shocked them both. He bent down and kissed her. She gasped in shock and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His tongue explored every inch of her mouth. He tasted sweet like licorice but also minty like bubble gum. She felt his hands slip around her waist and he backed her against the wall. George pulled away and kissed down her jaw to her neck. He nipped at it lightly making Whitney moan. There was the loud noise of someone clearing their throat. She opened her eyes to find Elizabeth standing there. George had the decency to look a bit embarrassed about getting caught… but he did smile satisfactorily. He had wanted to do that all afternoon.

"You always ruin my fun, Lizzie." Whitney complained.

"If I hadn't interrupted you two… well, from the looks of it you would have had nine months of fun." Elizabeth waved suggestively. "By now."

Whitney looked back at George when Elizabeth went back downstairs. "Umm, I'm sorry about-"

"Her?"

"Exactly."

George smiled. "I know what it's like to feel the need to apologize for your twin."

"You have a twin?"

"Had."

Had? Oh, Whitney realized suddenly. Fred must have been George's twin. But that meant… "Oh my God. George, Fred was your twin and he, well, you know. Oh my God, I'm _so _sorry. I can't imagine! I mean, if I lost Lizzie I don't know what I would do! That's horrible!"

George gave her a look. It was one of those no-you-don't-understand-but-thank-you looks. He kissed her on the cheek. "Would you like to go somewhere tomorrow? The shop is usually closed on Sundays."

Whitney nodded. "I would love that. See you in the morning."

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Comment leaving anything you feel would be relevant :D But no flames.**


	3. Night Troll

Whitney woke up early the next morning. She could already hear people downstairs hustling about and preparing for the day. Cool, grey sunlight streamed through the windows. It cast a pale glow on Elizabeth's face. Whitney chuckled. Her sister would probably be sleeping for a few more hours. She quietly got out of bed and slipped on a green silk robe. There was a large coat of arms on the back. The Granger coat of arms. There were three ribbons representing each daughter. Mr. Granger had said that when Hermione marries Ron the first ribbon (the on up top) would be taken out. They represent all single children belonging to the family. It made Whitney sad to look at the coat of arms. It was just a constant reminder of how her sister was soon to depart from childhood (although Whitney had a feeling Hermione had left that behind long ago). She shook all negative thoughts from her head and continued downstairs.

As soon as she got in the kitchen Mrs. Weasley had a warm plate of food in front of her. "Eat up dear. If I know my son he'll have you running around every which way all day long. You'll need some nourishment." Mrs. Weasley gave her a smile. "How are you enjoying your stay with us?"

"It's wonderful here." Whitney said through a mouthful of bacon. "It's bloody good of you and Mr. Weasley to put us up 'till the wedding." She swallowed her food and took a sip of tea. It scalded her mouth, but she didn't mind. Mrs. Weasley was a better cook than her Mum on any day of the week.

"Think nothing of it." Mrs. Weasley replied waving her wand. The kitchen was clean immediately. "We'll be family soon."

Whitney nodded, not wanting to talk anymore. Her appetite depleted. She pushed away the plate. "Thank you for the breakfast. I think I'm going to go get dressed." She got up from the table and was about to go to her room when she heard someone else come in the kitchen.

"Good morning Mum. Morning Whit." George's voice greeted. He gave Whitney a smile and a wink as he hugged Mrs. Weasley. He wriggled his way out of her arms after a few brief seconds. "Ready for our date?"

Whitney turned to argue it wasn't a date, but he was right there behind her. She put her hands between their chests as heat flooded her face. She groaned inwardly. It wasn't attractive when she blushed. Her whole face turned into a tomato along with her ears and neck. It always happened whenever she had to speak in front of the class at school. It also happened when she was with Andrew. He had made her so nervous… but it was a good nervous. The type of nervous that George made her feel.

"It isn't a date." She stuttered out. "You're just showing me around."

"Really?" George leaned closer, brushing his lips against hers. "I'd like it to be one. How about you Whitney Anne?"

"As long as you don't call me Whitney Anne."

His chest rumbled with laughter. "Alright… my little Night Troll." He twirled Whitney around and sent her up the stairs. "If you don't look presentable I'll force you to wear a bag over your head!" George called after her. He heard her laugh and his smile grew.

When he turned around he saw Mrs. Weasley standing with her arms crossed tapping her foot angrily. George may be outgoing and all but he didn't have a death wish. There was no way he was going to ask his mum what the problem was. Besides, he already knew the problem. He could feel the potential lecture coming on. But surprisingly it didn't come from Molly. It came from a future wife of a certain brother.

"George Fabian Weasley! I swear to Merlin-" A wand was pressed to his throat and Hermione's screeching voice was ringing in his ears. "-if you string my sister along while you run around with Angelina Johnson I'll- I'll-"

"Angelina and I aren't together Hermione." George explained calmly. "I'm not so much of a git that if we were together I would cheat on her."

"True." Harry Potter agreed, walking in with Ginny. "He isn't Malfoy. And I think if George did end up doing that he would have Ron after him." Harry took Hermione's wand. "You can have this back when you learn to play nice."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Harry covered her mouth. "You owe me. Wasn't it you who broke my wand?"

George snorted. "I figured that would have been Ginny's job." SMACK! "Ouch! Ginny, you punch like a man!" Ginny stuck out her tongue. For a brief moment George imagined her as a six year old kid again. Not the woman in front of him. A sense of happiness coursed through him. He almost felt normal again. He almost felt right.

Hermione glared at George. "I don't want my sister hurt. Whitney was devastated when Andrew died. She was like a zombie for months. I will _not _see her like that again. Especially not because of some stupid prick!"

"I won't hurt her. I promise. If I do you can chop off my other ear." George carefully pushed Hermione away from him. She huffed and walked off.

"I might castrate you in your sleep instead."

George's face went pale. The girl was younger and smaller than him but blimy! Hermione Granger is one scary witch! And an absolutely crazy one at that. Did she honestly think that low of him? Like Harry had so kindly pointed out earlier, he wasn't Malfoy. He wasn't even similar to the ex-death eater. Besides, blonde isn't his color. He would look ghastly with such pale hair.

Elizabeth came down the steps yawning widely. She spotted George and her eyes went wide. "Never saw you in our room last night. Did Hermione end up castrating you? She threatened Spielberg with it all the time. He looked just like that too." Whitney's doppelganger pointed to George's face. "She's a right dangerous girl to cross Georgie. I wouldn't do anything stupid." There was an underlying tone to her voice. It sent chills down George's spine. Apparently Hermione wasn't the only protective one.

George straightened his shirt. "Why do I keep getting threatened? I _like _Whitney. And I won't hurt her purposefully. How many more times will I have to say that?"

"Oh, about 50 bazillion more. I don't trust you. You're a ginger. They don't have souls."

George didn't know whether or not to laugh. On the off chance that it was a joke, he smiled but did nothing more. He breathed out a sigh of relief when Whitney came back down the stairs. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was wearing very light makeup. Her clothes were a pair of blue jeans, a shirt promoting something named Pink Floyd, and a pair of green flip-flops. She looked beautiful in his eyes. What's that muggle saying? Something about being blinded by love.

"Ready, Night Troll?" He finally asked.

Whitney frowned playfully. "Of course, Orphan Annie." She laughed at the confused look on her face. "Let's go."

**WG**

"So, you and Elizabeth have _never _fought? That's unbelievable!" George took a bite of a chocolate cauldron. He and Whitney were sitting on a bench outside Honeydukes.

"I wouldn't say never, but we rarely fight. When we do it isn't about anything huge. Generally just disagreements about how to do stuff." She tilted her chocolate frog card back and forth. A man with sparkly eyes, a long beard, and half-moon spectacles was smiling at her.

George nodded. She was intent on her card giving him the opportunity to watch her. He noticed a little crinkle between her eyebrows from concentration. The sun shining on her was giving her a sort of angelic glow. But the glow was overshadowed by her own perception of herself. It was a pity that Whitney couldn't see herself the way George saw her. That was the first thing he was going to do. He was going to change that. She needed more confidence and he planned to give it to her. Whitney put down the card and picked up an acid pop. George's hand flew out to take it from her. Her eyes were a huge question mark.

"They'll burn a hole straight through your tongue. Fred gave one to Ron when we were younger. Mum beat Fred with a broom for it." He laughed sadly. The smile he gave her didn't quite reach his eyes. She put her hand on top of his. When he looked up she was leaning close to him.

"I won't pretend to know what you went through. I don't even want to. But if you-" She was cut off abruptly by George's lips crashing down on hers. The kiss was sweet yet passionate.

"Ahh, so Weasly's got himself a girlfriend." A haughty voice said from behind them. Whitney turned around to see a man with shockingly blonde hair and grey eyes smirking at them.

"Bugger off Malfoy." George told him with clenched fists and gritted teeth.

"And if I say no?"

"I'll make you." He stood up and marched over to Malfoy. "Leave. Now. Whitney doesn't need to be exposed to scum like you."

Malfoy turned his attention to Whitney for the first time. She looked like Granger. Repressed feelings from his school days came to the surface. He had lost his chance with her as soon as she befriended Potter. Maybe this Whitney character could be his substitute for the stupid Mudblood he'd made the mistake of liking. His marriage to Astoria wasn't set in stone yet. There was a chance to get out of any sort of commitment. He loved Astoria, but marriage? Really? In his mind he wasn't ready for that yet. Malfoy put on his most disarming smile.

"Hello there."

Whitney nodded.

"Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand.

"Whitney Granger." She offered her own hesitantly. Malfoy took and kissed the top of it. Whitney's face turned red. George stepped between them making Malfoy more than a bit miffed. Whitney hit him on the shoulder. "George don't be rude!"

George didn't look away from Malfoy as he said, "He's bad news, Night Troll. He worked with Voldemort."

"Is that true?" Whitney asked Malfoy.

Malfoy looked down muttering an affirmative. He had begun to feel awful about it. If only he had been stronger than his spineless father he wouldn't be in the shit hole he is now. He wouldn't be scrounging around for a job. No one wanted an ex-death eater on staff. They didn't want to take the chance. Malfoy understood that. If he was in some of the employers places he wouldn't want to hire himself anyway. As if she could feel how he felt, Whitney's eyes softened.

"He's sorry about it George."

George muttered something back. Malfoy couldn't make out what but it sounded like no. Malfoy didn't care if the ginger never believed that. He just needed Whitney to. And from the looks of it she did.

"You need to learn to forgive." He tuned back in to hear her say.

"I will never forgive _any _death eater no matter how _sorry _they supposedly are!" George yelled. He saw Whitney flinch and felt bad about it. "I'm sorry for yelling but they're the reason Fred died. If it hadn't been for Voldemort's supporters there would have been no one to fight in the war and my brother would be alive." He turned to Malfoy. "If you come near anyone in my family including my girlfriend and her family again I hope you're avada kedavra proof, Malfoy."

George stormed off with Whitney clinging to his hand. She cast a look back at Malfoy and shrugged. He would definitely be owling her later on tonight.

**A/N: Does Malfoy really like Whitney? A muggle? Gasp! Shudder to think about it really. So, any complaints or praises thus far? Oh, and I think the next chapter will be a touching Hermione/George moment (not in that way you pervs :D) and Whitney will get Malfoy's letter… maybe. If I don't decide otherwise.**


	4. Drunk

**Sorry if this chapter is a little short. It's basically just a filler chapter in a way.**

Whitney was dreaming. It was the same dream she'd been having for a month now. She was sitting under a tree in the middle of a field. There was tall grass all around her. The sky above was bright, crystal blue but it would soon darken. Whitney never knew why, but now she had a fair idea. The sky would turn grey because _he_ would show up. A man with blonde hair and grey eyes. She never had a name before, but now she did. Draco Malfoy. Whitney was dreaming about him before they had even met. But it made her feel better to know that the dream would soon turn to a nightmare. That way, Whitney wouldn't be '_cheating_' on George.

But were they even together? In a way yes. George hadn't specifically asked but the way he had behaved outside Honeydukes had Whitney believing they were together. George had become way over protective when Malfoy had shown up and she knew he couldn't do that here. This was her dream, her domain. And Whitney knew, even before it happened, what was coming next.

Malfoy was standing a little way off holding something. The something would be a knife dripping with blood. Not just any blood either. Lizzie's blood. In the dream Malfoy always murdered Elizabeth. If Whitney walked over to Malfoy she would find Lizzie's body next to him. That's always when she woke up. Before the screaming and grieving for Lizzie would start.

Whitney sat up in bed. Sweat poured down her face. It would be a while before the sick feeling subsided and she could go back to bed. Until then she could just read. Whitney had bought a few new books for the special occasion. It wasn't often she had the extra money to do that, but Mum and Dad had bribed them to leave anything and everything they could use to pull a prank back home. At seeing the amount of money they would be given, Whitney had quickly agreed. She wasn't going to bring anything anyway.

"Wouldn't want to ruin the big day." She muttered to herself. Whitney got out of bed and walked over to her suitcase trying not to wake Lizzie up. Her twin was a heavy sleeper. She wouldn't notice a couple steps across the creaky floorboard. Whitney rummaged through her bag and produced several never before opened books.

"Don't want you." Whitney said tossing a book to the side. She did that with several more before finally settling on _The Outsiders _by S.E Hinton. No matter how many times Whitney read it she just loved it more and more.

It was dark except for a few candles. It wasn't the worst light she had ever read in. But it wasn't the best either. Her eyes could adjust though. They always did. A tapping at the window drew her attention that way. There was an owl with a note attached to it. She opened the window and took the note off. The owl flew away as soon as it was relieved of its obligation. With shaky hands Whitney opened the letter.

_Whitney,_

_I feel the need to properly thank you for this afternoon. I know you did not have to tell Weasley what you did. You owe me nothing, but I'm grateful you seem to believe me when no one else does. Have you been to the Three Broomsticks yet? I bet that was the first place Weasley took you. He's become quite the drinker since his twins death. Then again most of us have started drinking since the war._

_Meet me at the Tree Broomsticks tomorrow at noon. Alone._

_All my love,_

_Draco_

"All my love?" Whitney said in a normal voice. Elizabeth's snoring stopped momentarily. Whitney bit her bottom lip in an effort not to laugh. Then the snoring started back and she let out a breath, giggling slightly. "Meet me at the Three Broomsticks. What the hell is that?" George hadn't taken her there. He had avoided it at all costs.

She was torn. On one hand she wanted to go. There was something about Draco. He seemed so… lost. Whitney wanted to fix him. It was one of her most hopeless flaws. Her need to help, to make things better for people. In a way it was what had originally drawn her to George. He's broken inside. Before she had consciously decided it, Whitney knew she was going to go.

Meanwhile, George was downstairs halfway through a bottle of Firewhiskey. The burn had long ago subsided, leaving him with a pleasant fuzzy feeling. He had never before learned how high his alcohol tolerance was until Fred had died. Then he knew exactly how many bottles (yes, _bottles_) of Firewhiskey it took to drown his sorrows. His record was six before he blacked out.

He heard someone walk in the kitchen. George didn't bother to look away from his glass.

"Hi." Hermione said. George grunted in acknowledgment. "Do you want to skip the small talk?"

"Let's get down and dirty Herms." George emptied the glass and poured himself some more. "We just won't tell Ron about it."

Hermione sat down and took his glass. "Why did Whit come home upset?"

George shrugged. "Malfoy showed up." He reached for his glass. Hermione held it further from his reach. He sighed. "I didn't rape her if that's what you're getting at. Don't you know me?"

She looked down. "Not anymore. Ever since Fred died you've been… different. George, I feel like I barely know you anymore. You drink all the time, the day Whitney got here was the first day the shop had been opened since the war, and…" Her voice wavered. "You're pushing all of us away. We just want to hel-"

"Don't say you just want to help Hermione!" George stood up. He was surprisingly steady. "You don't know what it's like. Half of me is gone! Dead! And nothing will change that. Unless you have a bloody time turner on you."

"Would you trade places? With Fred, I mean." Hermione asked uncertainly.

George shook his head. "No. I-I wouldn't. I wouldn't want Fred to ever feel this way."

Hermione gave him the glass. "Be sober for the wedding. I don't want you to embarrass Ron."

"I'll _always _embarrass my little brother. But, if Whitney help, I'll do it the right way. The sober way. Cheers Hermione." He downed the rest of the drink.

Hermione froze. "Do you really like her or are you trying to fill some void?"

"I really like her. If it's even possible, I love her." Another glass was filled. "I want to protect her and spend every minute with her. In fact, what's stopping me from going up there right now and waking her up? What's stopping me from kissing her or touching her?" Hermione remained quiet. "Or making love to her?" George stumbled over to the stairs. "See you in the morning Hermione."

She pulled him back over to the table. George protested feebly the whole time. Hermione slowly poured herself a drink of Firewhiskey. "George, I don't want my sister around a drunk. I love her and she's young for her age. Mature, but young. She has this faith in people that they don't deserve."

"I don't deserve her faith?"

"Not while intoxicated." She ruffled George's hair. "If you really want to be with her break it off with Angelina."

"But I'm not-"

"Yes you are. I've learned to tell when you're lying to me. Grow up and be a man. Break it off with one or the other. Goodnight George."

"Goodnight. Hermione!" He called after her.

"Yes?"

He took a deep breath. "Thank you. I needed that I think."

She nodded and went back upstairs. George looked down into his empty glass with a sigh. Hermione had been right of course. If he wanted to be with Whitney in any way he and Angelina would have to break up. But the question was, could he do it? Could George let go of his last link to Fred?


	5. Help

"Where are you going do early in the morning?" Elizabeth gave Whitney a questioning gaze. Whitney shrugged. "Oh, come on you! Tell me where you're off to or I will never ever forgive you!"

Whitney held up three fingers. "One, it isn't early in the morning. It's 11:30. Two, you'll forgive me. Three, it's none of your business."

"It is to my business and I'm deeply offended that you think otherwise." Elizabeth cut off her sister before she could go out the door. "At least have lunch with me. Unless that's where you're going." Her eyes widened. "Hermione! Hermione! Hermione! Hermione!"

Hermione came walking in the room holding hands with Ron. It was an 'aww' moment but Elizabeth was concentrated on other things. "What is it Lizzie?"

Elizabeth smiled. "The Night Troll has a date."

"With?"

She shrugged. "Haven't weaseled it out of her yet. No pun intended." She added as an afterthought.

Hermione moved to Elizabeth's left. "Who is it Whit? You and George going out somewhere?" Whitney shook her head. "You and… Charlie?" She shook her head again. "Oh, come on! Play nice please!"

"No." Whitney shoved her fists in her coat pocket. She hoped to death that they wouldn't ask her to empty her pockets and show the note. There was a part of her that knew going to meet Malfoy was wrong. That had been obvious from George's reaction when he showed up. The more dominant part, however, said to go. She knew how everyone saw her. Sweet, delicate, needs to be constantly protected Whitney Anne Granger.

Elizabeth stepped closer. "Empty your pockets Whit." She said in a monotonous voice.

"No."

"Why? Hiding something?"

Yes, God yes. "No."

"Liar."

Whitney turned red. "Shut the fuck up Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth charged for Whitney's pocket but Whitney stepped to the side. "Show me your pockets!" She yelled, grabbing Whitney's arm.

"No! Get off!" Whitney tried to pry off Lizzie's hand with no success. She yanked back hard, underestimating her sister's hold and fell to the ground with a muted thud. The note from Malfoy fell out of her pocket. "Fuck! Lizzie that hurt!"

Elizabeth didn't respond. Instead she picked up the crumpled piece of parchment. "Who's Malfoy? And why is he sending you all his love?" Hermione ripped the paper from her hands. "I was reading that!"

"Oh, shut up Lizzie." Hermione said. Her brown eyes went wide as she took in the words of the note. "Whitney, you- you… I won't… you can't… Malfoy- he." She growled in frustration and shut her eyes tight. "It wouldn't be a good idea to go meet him. Trust me."

Ron frowned. "Listen to Hermione. She's right. One a death eater, always a death eater."

"Ever heard of a little thing called people can change?" Whitney stood up, snatching the note from Hermione. Her sister let out a little gasp. "So what if he made a bad choice? Who says he wanted to be a death eater? People do things and of fear and from the sounds of it that fear is gone now!"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm just trying to protect you!"

"Well stop! I'm a grown woman completely capable of making my own decisions! I don't need protected all the time! Everyone's so busy trying to protect me, make sure that _I'm _okay that none of you even knew that Lizzie had a fucking abortion! Maybe you should concentrate less on me and more on other people!"

Whitney stormed at the door leaving Hermione speechless. Tears rolled down the witch's face. What the hell had she done? Sobs shook her body. Everything was suppose to be fine. Everyone was suppose to be happy. She was getting married in about a week! But it was all falling apart. Ron came over and put his arms around her. Hermione relaxed into the familiar sensation of having him hold her.

"Oh, God, what have I done? Ron, she's right. She's so, _so _right. I've just always seen Whitney as th-"

"Helpless one." Elizabeth said. "But she isn't Herms. She never was. She was always stronger than anyone gave her credit for. In school, whenever I did something Whitney would take the blame. Of course, they knew it was me, but they would play along. If you really think about it, Whitney was the one protecting _us_."

That just made Hermione cry harder. "When she gets back we have to apologize Lizzie."

"I know we do. Hey, look on the Brightside. If she and Malfoy hook up her mood might get better. She'll have a new sexual release!" Elizabeth laughed.

Meanwhile at the Three Broomsticks George was sitting across from Angelina Johnson. He didn't know what to say. Fred had always been the best at breakups. He knew what to say, when to say it, and how to say it. He was good with crying girls. George on the other hand…not so much. He hated the whole process. Maybe he could just be Dumbledore 2.0. Forever footloose and fancy free. Or get one of those no strings attached relationships. Just sex, no emotions. Although that could become quite messy in the end too. One of the girls he had preciously dated (a muggle) had forced him to watch that movie with Justin Timberlake and Mila Kunis. He looked up to see Angelina smiling at him.

"I can see the wheels turning up there." She tapped the side of his head. "What is it George? I don't want you to give yourself an aneurism."

The bell above the door dinged. George looked over to avoid conversation. He saw Whitney walk in. What the bloody hell was she doing here? That's when Malfoy walked up. The bastard smiled and kissed Whitney (_his Whitney_) on the cheek. George's blood began to boil. Angelina started to turn around but George grabbed her shoulders preventing the movement.

"George?"

"You have pretty eyes." He blurted. Mentally, he slammed his head against the table. Now she would know something was up. He never complimented her eyes. Her hair? Sure. Ass? Yes. Legs? Definitely. But never once had George said Angelina had pretty eyes.

Angelina sighed. "What's going on?"

"Uh, um…" George searched his mind. Last night before he had gone to bed George made a side stop to Whitney's room. A book had been laying in the middle of the floor opened to a random part. The sentence that had caught his eye said, "You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how."

She smiled. "George, that's…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sweet. I know." He watched as Whitney scooted closer to Malfoy in their booth. They looked a bit too cozy over there. "Shit… it is so hard being this way. So in tune with my emotions. Angie, I need a hug." George pulled her close, keeping his eyes on the other couple.

Whitney laughed when Malfoy whispered something to her. She whispered something back and saw a flash of lust pass over Malfoy's face. _That little git. I'm going to kill him_, George thought. Ways to do just that danced around in his head. There were a lot of products in the joke shop that, when combined just right, would leave behind no evidence of murder.

Whitney turned her head and saw George. She looked down feeling guilty. But she didn't know why she was feeling guilty. This was just a lunch between friends. She had no romantic designs on Draco. Although he did have that whole bad boy thing going for him. That was a plus.

_Aww, _she thought. _Team Draco. Haha. That is too Twilight for me. Lizzie would go crazy for it though. She'd be all like, 'Yeah! Go team George! Boo team Draco!' At times it's impossible to believe we share the same DNA._

"What are you thinking about?" Malfoy asked.

Whitney smiled. "Who says I was thinking anything?"

"You were drumming your fingers on the table. One can only assume you were thinking of something." He brushed a strand of hair from her face, leaning in slightly.

Whitney sighed and took a breath in. Malfoy smelled of aftershave. It wasn't an unpleasant smell. It reminded her of her father and how he would let her watch him shave. He even let her try one time. It was a miracle he only bled a little bit.

"It's just… Well, I said some really nasty things to my sisters before I came. Lizzie, my twin, she had an abortion once. Our parents never knew and neither did Hermione. They were too busy worrying over me to ever figure it out."

"I assume that happens often?"

Before she could reply George walked up, dragging Angelina behind him. "Hello Malfoy. Hi Night Troll." He pointed to the empty seat across from them. "Mind if we join?"

"Go right ahead." Whitney told him. When they sat she held her hand out to Angelina. "Hi. I'm Whitney."

"This is Angelina." George answered for her. "My ex girlfriend." He had finally gotten around to saying it right before they came over. Angelina had figured out that Whitney was the reason why. She wasn't stupid. She had known when he spouted off that ridiculous line that he had found a new girl.

They all heard a vibration and Whitney blushed. "That's my phone." She opened the text message. It was from Hermione.

**It's Lizzie. Hurry. We're at the hospital closest to home. She wants you Whit. She needs you. -FutureMrsWeasley**

"Oh my God." She said. "I-I have to go. My sister's sick."

George stood up with her. "Is Herm-"

"It isn't Hermione!" Whitney yelled. "It's Lizzie!"

"I'll go with you." He shared a look with her. Whitney began to feel a bit of what George felt constantly. She couldn't imagine losing Lizzie. It would be like having half of her soul taken out. "She'll be fine Whitney."

"Promise?" She sounded lost.

George didn't answer as he led her out of the Three Broomsticks.

**A/N: I would really love to know if anyone is reading this. So, if it isn't too much trouble please comment. I know there are things I can improve on and I would like to hear what you all think.**


	6. George Weasley Normal

**Just incase anyone would like to know, this is where the M rating comes in.**

George had never been in a hospital before. There was never a need for it. When he or one of his siblings got sick Mrs. Weasley would always take care of it. What was the use of a doctor when your mother is a witch? He held onto Whitney's hand tightly. There was something in her eyes, a weakness that George didn't like. It hadn't been in them before.

Whitney stopped at a long, narrow desk. A bored looking nurse glared at her. "What do you want kid?"

Whitney crossed her arms. "Bitch much?" The nurse didn't answer. "Whatever, what room is Elizabeth Granger in?"

The nurse typed in a few things on a computer. "We don't have an Elizabeth Granger here."

"What about Lizzie Granger?"

A few more keystrokes. "Room 315."

"Thank you." Whitney turned to leave but the nurse stopped her. "Yes, what is it?"

"Only family is allowed back." The nurse said eyeing George coldly. _Muggles are so unfriendly these days_, he thought.

Whitney wrapped an arm around his waist. "This is my admittedly eccentric…"

"Uh, husband!" George said when Whitney hesitated. "I'm her husband." He pressed his lips to hers in a brief kiss.

The nurse said nothing. Instead, she turned back to her romance book. George laughed as they walked away. "You know what she was reading right?"

Whitney shook her head. "What?"

He smiled and put an arm around her. "Probably Twilight."

"_You _know what Twilight is? Lemme guess. Hermione?"

"Right you are." He looked to his left. There was a directory nailed to the wall. It reminded George of when Umbridge was in charge of Hogwarts. She had Filch nail all these absurd rules to the walls. "It looks as though 315 is on the third floor."

Whitney pressed the button for the elevator. "I could've told you that."

"And how would you know where that room is?"

"It has our names practically written on it. Lizzie and I have been in and out of this hospital since we could walk. This one time we climbed this massive, massive tree in our backyard." She stepped in the elevator, pulling George with her. "We were pretending we were pirates and I went out a little too far on a branch."

George laughed. "And you got hurt?"

"Oh no, not at all. I just broke my leg and sprained my wrist." She looked down sadly. "Lizzie jumped out after me. She had to get some stitches and cracked a few ribs. If I was hurt or sick she wanted to be too. Always said it was because she didn't want me to be alone."

"Did you do the same for her?"

"Yeah. I did. George, can I tell you something?" She looked up at him.

"Anything, Night Troll."

"I'm scared. Why did she just get sick like this?"

George pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. He could feel her shaking from quiet sobs. "You're assuming she's sick, love. Maybe she jumped out of another tree." He laughed when she hiccupped her agreement softly. "Don't assume the worst Whitney."

She shrugged and pulled away when the elevator dinged. "Can't help it. Aww, George I got your shirt wet. I'm sorry 'bout that."

"It's fine."

The two of them walked down the hallway. George silently counted off numbers in his head. 300, 302, 304. All of the even ones were on his side. He found himself wondering what had happened. It didn't really make sense. Why was Elizabeth in the hospital? When he left that morning, she had seemed fine. A little tired, but fine. Hermione said the tiredness was because Lizzie hardly ever woke up before noon.

George pointed to a door. "Here it is." Whitney disentangled herself from him and dashed in the room. He lingered outside feeling out of place. Hermione and her parents were in there already. This was a family thing and he didn't want to intrude. Hermione saw him and walked out of the room."

"Hi." She said. George nodded. "Thanks for bringing Whit."

"No problem."

They said nothing for a little while. Instead, they watched Whit and Lizzie joke around with each other. Obvious to George but not so to Hermione, the twins were planning something. George would put money on it that their plan had to do with the impending nuptials. He smiled to himself. If Fred was here, they could all pull off something together.

_You're missing it brother. Whit and Lizzie are like you and I. Except there's a more appropriate potential for sex with them._

"How did it go with Angelina?" Hermione finally asked.

George shrugged. "As good as any break up can go. There was a lot of tears and cursing and hitting stuff. And that was just from me." Hermione laughed, shaking her head.

"You're unbelievable." She looked at him sideways. "But slightly normal."

"Slightly normal?" He put his hand over his heart. "You mean to tell me I'm _not _normal? That hurts Granger."

"You know what I mean. You're becoming George Weasley Normal again."

"I wasn't _George Weasley Normal _before?" He knew the answer was no. He also knew he hadn't been himself since Fred's death. "I get it Hermione." Another silence followed. This one was more comfortable, but George soon crushed it. "What's wrong with Elizabeth?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know. We were going back upstairs and talking. She just passed out. Fell down the stairs and hit her head. Since she's an adult, the doctor doesn't have to tell us anything. All Lizzie says is that nothing's wrong."

"Poor Lizzie."

Hermione agreed. "Poor Whitney too. The two of them are practically attached at the hip. Come on, I'm sure Lizzie won't mind you being in there."

**WG**

The sun had been down for an hour before Hermione suggested that Whitney and George go back to the Burrow. Whitney kept protesting, but George finally coaxed her into leaving.

"I'll still be here tomorrow Whit. Go with the ginger." Elizabeth assured.

"I thought you said they don't have souls."

Elizabeth looked at George. "This one does. It's just up to you to find it again Whit."

Find it again. The words echoed around in George's head as they walked into the main lobby.

"What a day." He muttered. "You had a date with Malfoy and then your sister ended up in the hospital."

Whitney's face darkened in confusion. "I didn't have a date with Malfoy. It was just lunch. I thought…" She looked away. "I thought we were kind of dating."

George blinked in shock. "We had one date."

"I know. I'm stupid. I don't know why I even-" George cut her off with a kiss. He licked at her bottom lip asking for entrance. She obliged more than willingly. His mouth was warm and inviting making her moan into the kiss. They broke apart gasping for air.

"Merlin." George muttered. Whitney nodded. "Are you sure you want to go back to the Burrow?" He asked hoping she would say no.

Whitney seemed to struggle for an answer. "Well, where else am I going to go?"

"I own a flat above the shop."

Whitney seemed to think for a moment. Eventually though, she nodded. He apparated the two of them to his small apartment. Whitney's head was spinning when they landed in the apartment. She had left Malfoy before their food came so luckily there was nothing in her stomach to vomit. She sat down on a couch close by. George moved with her putting a hand on her thigh. His touch was comforting as he rubbed small circles with his fingers. When the vertigo and stomach pains subsided Whitney smiled, pulling George's face to hers.

His tongue was fierce in their fight for dominance. Eventually he won and Whitney gave up happily. His hand moved further up her leg. She began unbuttoning his shirt slowly, moving her lips to kiss every bit of his exposed skin. George leaned back on the couch and groaned in pleasure. Whitney smiled, talking her own shirt off. He put a hand behind her head and brought her lips back to his. This kiss was different from their others. It was hungrier, deeper, and full of a desperate need for love and affection.

Whitney traced the planes of his pale chest with the tips of her fingers, moving slowly down the his trousers. George grabbed her hand and she pulled away from him questioningly.

"Our first time." He panted. "It won't be on a couch." He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. The two of them wasted no time getting on the bed and discarding the rest of their clothing. George moved to one of her breasts, taking the hard pink nipple in his mouth. He licked and flicked it making Whitney moan. He moved to the other nipple while his hand snaked down to in between her legs.

"George!" Whitney gasped out before he did any more. He moved back up to her face and kissed her nose.

"What?" He trailed kisses down her neck, biting down gently on the base of her neck.

"I-I'm a virgin."

"Me too." He flipped over on his back, pulling Whitney with him and looked her in the eyes. "You would be my first time Night Troll."

"And do you want that?" She ran a hand through his lightly sweaty hair.

"Yes." George put them back in their previous position, but this time put himself at her entrance. "I heard from Fred before that the girls first time hurts." He was questioning her.

"I know. I took sex ed in school." She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "I want you George. I have since I first saw you."

George grinned wolfishly and plunged inside her. Whiney gasped out in pain. Tears stung her eyes, but she knew it was only momentary. When the pain went away she nodded to George. He began pumping in and out antagonizingly slow. She whimpered beneath him, wanting more. Soon enough George built up speed and Whitney was moving with him. A warmth was spreading throughout both of their bodies. It built and built until both experienced their first orgasm together.

"Oh God! George!" Whitney screamed out in ecstasy.

"Whitney! Fucking hell!" George said when he felt her walls clenching around him. He pulled out when her breathing slowed some. Both held each other tightly as they came down from their orgasm. She turned on her side and hitched her leg around his waist, neither of them caring about the bloody evidence of what they had done. George kissed the top of her head.

Whitney giggled quietly before saying, "George, I think I'm in love with you." He said nothing, just held her tighter to him.

When she was asleep George said, "There's no thinking about it. I _know _I love you Whitney."

Back at the hospital Elizabeth smiled sensing her twin's happiness. Whitney deserved a good guy. Not that creep Andrew Spielberg who gave Elizabeth AIDS and then ran away. The whole 'he was murdered' thing had been a lie to protect Whitney from the truth. Her ex fiancée had been an STD riddled loser. When Lizzie slept with him it had been because he was drunk and he was looking to shag Whitney. Lizzie had known about his reputation and wasn't about to let that happen. So she pretended to be Whit and endured the torture for her. The next morning Andrew found out it was really Lizzie and freaked. He ran off.

Elizabeth didn't know where he was. Frankly she didn't care either. She just wanted him far away from Whit.


End file.
